Chess 3: Return of the Taco
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: This is what happens when I play chess against Edward Cullen. Check out the other 2 chess fanfics :D You don't have to have read them to understand this though.


**This has become sort of a mini series. I just keep thinking of these. I am seriously insane. The idea for the title just popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it. Hell, I don't even own myself anymore. At least, not my soul. I sold it on ebay.**

Chess 3: Return of the Taco

_Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. _

"Please stop that, Ashley."

"No Edward, I don't want to." _Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco._

"Ashley,"

"No." _Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco._

"What can I do to make you stop?" He asked. I grinned. "Except for that."

"C'mon Eddie!" I whined, using his least favourite nickname.

"No, not after last time." I laughed at that. He was, of course, refering to the last time I beat him at chess; when I forced him into dressing in drag. His brothers amd sisters helped.

"Fine then." _Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. _

"Gah!" He exclaimed._ Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Gonna make Eddie insane! Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. Taco. MUSHROOM MUSHROOM! Taco Taco. Taco. Taco. MUSHROOM MUSHROOM! _"FINE! I give up! I'll play chess with you!" I grinned. _Mission accomplished._

We set up the chess board and started to play.

"I hope you know," I started "that if I win–when I win, tomorrow at school, you will have to get up in front of the entire cafeteria and sing Pokerface by Lady Gaga. AND you have to wear a Lady Gaga costume!" He glared at me. I grinned.

"I'm not doing that." He said. _Yes you are._ "No, I'm not." _Yes, you are._ "No, I'm–"

"Edward, do you really think you have a choice in this?" He sighed.

"No..."

"Good, 'cause you don't." I said and looked down at the chess board. He had just moved his rook, not realising that my knight could take it. Or did he? If I took his rook, then his bishop would take my knight. It wasn't worth it. I like my knights. So, I took out his bishop with my queen. _Stick _that_ in your pipe and smoke it._ He rolled his eyes.

"Insane." he muttered.

"Nope, I can't be insane."

"And why is that?"

"Because insane people don't know they're insane. I know that I'm insane, therefore I'm not insane." I reasoned insanely.

"And only an insane person would say that." I just grinned.

"Check." I said, moving my queen so that it was in line with his king. He moved his bishop to block it. I took his bishop with one of my bishops. "Check." I said again. He moved his king. I moved my queen to match him. "Check." He moved his king. I moved my queen. "Check." This went on for a while until I got bored and moved my rook. I chased his king down to the end of the board. "Checkmate." I said with a grin. _Taco._ I added as an afterthought.

The next day, after I–with help from the other Cullens–forced Edward into a Lady Gaga costume.

"This is worse than dressing in drag!" he complained.

"It's the same thing." I replied. We practically dragged him into the cafeteria. We forced him to stand on a table. "Sing." I told him. At once, all eyes were on him. I could see Bella laughing alongside everyone else.

"I um... don't know the lyrics..." he mumbled pathetically.

"Yeah? Well I'm Michael Jackson." I said sarcastically. "You can't forget, now sing."

And Edward sang. And we all laughed. And I videotaped it with my phone and posted it on youtube. It got over 50 million hits within a couple of hours. Pictures were also taken for the yearbook.

When he finished, he stepped down and glared at me.

"I hate you..." he muttered jokingly before going off to change back into his normal clothing.

"Love you too!" I called after him, grinning.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my insanity. Please review!**


End file.
